PLL - Pretty Ugly Lies
by MCMXCV
Summary: This is fan-made based off of Pretty Little Liars but the 5 girl liars I changed to boys but they will be going through a difficult time after their friend's death when they start getting texts by someone. Remember life is a bitch and death is her sister -A .DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.
1. Pretty Boys, Ugly Lies

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, THIS IS BASED ON THE SHOW BUT WITH DIFFERENT CHARACTERS. I CHANGED THE 5 GIRL LIARS, TO 5 BOY LIARS, BUT THEY WILL BE FACING -A AFTER HE "DIES".**

**Pretty Boys Tell Ugly Lies**

"I've been waiting for this day to come for so long you can't even imagine." I screamed in the empty cottage. My voice echoed throughout the whole structure making my friend Andre annoyed.

"Daniel, it's one thing to be gay but do you have to be so loud?" The harsh words pierced me like a knife on skin.

"You don't need to be so rude Andre, without Daniel we would die of boredom, you due realize that right?" Sparks flew from Travis' mouth to defend his friend.

"If you're not having a good time Travis, maybe you should go to your mom's house." Everyone's face dropped. Andre continued, "Oh yeah, she hates you, how about you go to your father's house." Jay interrupted, "Andre that's enough, why do you have to be so mean to us, we're your friends, remember?"

"Are you guys really? Cause last time I checked, Daniel ratted me out to Noel just because he wanted a stupid kiss, Travis told his dad about me smoking and that went back to my mom, you told the teacher that I cheated just to save your ass Jay and what about you Randy, you told my brother that I slept with his girlfriend. Now tell me are you guys really my friend? No you guys are associates, people I tolerate because the popular kids need to stick together, without me you guys will fall apart."

As soon as Andre finished his speech we heard rustling outside and we saw a shadow run away from the house. I grabbed my phone but there was no signal.

"What the hell are you doing Daniel?" Andre hissed like he was imitating a snake.

"Well we're far from home and a man was watching us, obviously I was going to call for help." I made my case.

"So what if a guy was looking at you, you'd probably get off from him doing you, if you call for help then we will have to go home early, don't let me see you take out your phone again or I'll break it." Andre promised.

"So you want us to stay hush when a man might want to kill us?" Randy asked confused by Andre's logic.

"Well if you guys are so scared I'll go see what he is doing on my mom's property."

I grabbed his wrist, "Andre, you can't out there by yourself."

Andre smirked and said, "Fine, how about you come with me and I'll be protected by the gay guy."

"No matter your homophobic remarks I'll still come." I spoke clearly.

Andre and I made our way outside as the rest of the boys stood inside for comfort with their hands clenched on there cell-phones.

Andre held my hand even though he made fun of me 24/7, "Daniel, I think whoever it was is gone now, we're alone." He stepped in closer towards me, his pink lips at my nose since he was taller than me, my grey eyes looked into his ocean blues.

"What are you doing?" I said in a daze.

"Shh, this will be our little secret." Andre's tanned-kissed skin pressed against mine and his pink lips touched mine. He slid his tongue in as he glided his thin masculine fingers on my chest. He released.

"We could make more secrets, but I don't want to be caught by Jay, Randy or Travis." He let out a sly smirk, the smirk he used to get all the girls.

"I thought you were homophobic?"

"And I just wanted to let you know that I'm a better kisser then Noel." He chuckled and held my hand. "Stay close until we reach the cottage and then keep your distance." He pecked me again on my lips.

* * *

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, GUYS WAKE UP" a frantic voice broke the silence of the night and woke us all up.

"What's wrong Randy?" I asked in hesitation.

"The doors wide open and Andre is no where to be found, I looked everywhere in the house, we need to look outside." Randy lectured.

* * *

It's been a whole entire year since Andre went missing. It's been a whole year since Randy, Travis, or Jay have spoken to each other. Things have changed, life was a bitch and death was her sister. It's been 2 days since they say they found the body of Andre Made. They say the face is in disarray but the body and skin colour match Andre's. Tomorrow was the funeral day, tomorrow was the day I face the boy I kissed the day he died.

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW | Please let me know what you think and Daniel is the only gay character out of the 5 liars even though Andre was a little bi-curious. **


	2. Everything hAs A beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, THIS IS BASED ON THE SHOW BUT WITH DIFFERENT CHARACTERS.**  
**I really need you guys to review and tell me what y'all think cause if you guys aren't feeling it, then I won't bother to update it.**

**Everything HAs A Beginning**

I woke up bright and early today, it was the day of Andre Made's funeral. Today was the day that they were going to bury my friend, my companion and on certain occasions a sweet lover. I brushed my teeth as I looked into the fogged mirror from the hot shower I had put on earlier. I wiped away the fog to get a look at my face. I washed my face and then wiped the water off of my caramel skin, around my grey eyes and my thin neck. I proceeded to take off my clothes and hop into the hot shower. As the water beated down on me I felt a sense of someone else in the washroom as I ignored it and continued my shower normally.

"Daniel!" I heard my mom shout from the bottom of the stairs. I mean I loved her to death but I sware she suffered from something, maybe she was bi-polar, I don't even know but all-in-all I would do anything for the lady since she was like both my mother and father, since my dad abandoned us.

I peaked my head out the shower curtain with my eyes clothes since I had soap on my hair that was dripping down my face I answered back, "Yes mother-hen?" I called her that because she could be overprotective at times, but I didn't mind to a certain degree of course.

"Oh, you're already up, that's surprising, I was just going to wake you up so you wouldn't be late for the funeral." She said in a light voice which always seemed to brighten the darkest of days.

"No I'm up, but thanks mummy!" Are relationship was unbreakable in my eyes. I was glad to have such a fun loving and supportive mother like Delilah.

_Delilah was my mother's name. She also had a caramel skin tone like mine but she was a couple shades lighter than me. Her hair was a gorgeous black that complimented her face. She didn't really have bangs but her hair was parted down the middle and she had two short 'bangs' to each side of her face and as her hair fell lower to her shoulders, they got curly. My mother was a beauty in my eyes, and everyone else that saw her thought so as well. Either they fell for her smile, her charm, or her eyes. Her eyes were grey too but they had a depth to them that seemed to draw people in... sort of magical to say the least._

I washed out my hair and the remaining soap from my body and turned off the pipe as I pulled the curtain to the side and walked out onto my white mat on the bathroom floor. Once again I turned my attention to the fogged mirror as I noticed something was written in it. I took a step closer into the mirror since my eye sight wasn't the keenest by any means.

"Life is a bitch and death quickly follows - A" My voice trembled as I was scared to the max since I did feel like someone was in the bathroom while I was showering. I quickly erased the evidence as ran into my room to an opened window. My white silky curtains flew in the wind as I closed the window and looked outside to see if I could make out anything unusual in front of the house.

_That was weird...really weird. _I dried my skin and went into my closet to get my clothes on. I got out my black skinny jeans, my silky black dress shirt followed by a straight white tie around my neck. I put on my gold Michael Kors watch around my left wrist as I put my beaded bands onto my right wrist. I opened my case which has all of my jewellery as I put my gold rings onto my pinky finger on my right hand and my middle finger on my left hand. I then picked up my gold herringbone chain and put in on.

* * *

_"Oh that one is nice." Escaped Andre's mouth as he was looking into the glass case that held all the rings, chains and bands the gold dealer had to offer._

_"I really like that one." I said as I pointed at the gold herringbone chain. _

_Andre asked the clerk to get to try on the herringbone chain as he took it and placed it around my neck. _

_"You know, this looks really nice on you... gold really goes well with your skin and it brightens those eyes of yours." He chuckled as he caressed my cheek. "We'll take it!" He told the clerk as my eye brow raised as high as the CN Tower._

_I grabbed Andre's arm and yanked, "I don't have that kind of money to buy that!" I screamed but whispered so the clerk wouldn't hear._

_"Don't worry I told you I was going to take you shopping remember? I bet Noel doesn't do this for you." Andre's words were sincere and true, Noel only wanted to make out pretty much._

_Andre pulled out a black card and said, "It'll be on my Visa." He smirked as he swiped the card and the transaction went through. As we walked out of the store Andre smiled and turned to me, "I told you not to worry didn't I?"_

* * *

I sighed at the thought of Andre and I going out.

"Ah you look so nice!" Squealed my mothers voice as I turned around and gave her a little spin. "Thank God you took after me, with the fashion, and the looks, hunny you're stunning." My mom always had a way with her words.

"Mom stop, but I do look nice don't I?" I joked as she said, "The limo is outside to take you guys to the funeral home." She gave a vague smile as she walked out of the room.

I made my way downstairs as I put on my black dress shoes. I left and went out to the limo as I said bye to my mom. I opened the limo door to find Travis, Randy and Jay inside the limo already waiting patiently for my arrival.

"Hey guys..." My voice a little awkward since we never talked since the incident a couple weeks back.

"The famous funny Daniel is choked up in his words?" Asked a sarcastic Randy.

_Randy was tall and slim, if you lifted up his shirt you would see his six pack. He wasn't white in colour but he was close to it. He was Latino. His hair was naturally curly but it looked like he straightened it for the funeral. His straight black hair was as long as his shoulders. He wore a white vest over his black dress shirt, tucked into his black dress pants that were being held up by his plain white belt. _

"Haha very funny Randy but none of you guys ever picked up the phone and called me after the incident went down." I said a little bit angered and confused at why this even happened.

"Daniel you do realize the phone works both ways right? But I couldn't face any of you, we were all there when whatever happened to Andre happened... it could've been any one of us that night." Continued Travis.

_Travis was pretty tall too, but not as tall as Randy. Randy was about 6'2 while Travis was straddling at a 6'0. Travis was lightskinned but he was mixed with a lot of different shit. For what he tells us, he is mixed with Spanish, Jamaican, Irish and Guyanese... and there could possible be more that he doesn't really know about. Travis was always a big brother to me, he always looked out for me so we had a brotherly bond. Travis had an afro-shaped really curly black hair that was long enough for him to tie up in a short ponytail. Travis was wearing black-on-black. Travis was always like that.. nothing too complicated and he was with it. The only difference in attire was that Travis had folded the sleeves of his black dress shirt to little bit before his elbows which kind of looked very attractive, he looked like a bad-boy who dressed up and looked classy. _

"Daniel you know the phone works both ways..." I mocked Travis as he gave me the death stare with his hazel gems he had for eyes. I continued, "Anyways... I did miss you guys, we were a family and all of a sudden things changed within a split second." I pleaded as I finally got what I needed to get off of my chest.

Jay looked at me intently before he began to speak, "You're right, I was wrong for not picking up the phone and calling any of you, out of everyone I think we all should've called Daniel for some laughs cause we all know he's a character." Jays words were always so kind, that's what I loved about him, he was the calm friend that would only beat someone up if it needed be.

_Jay wasn't that tall, but he was the most muscular seeing that he was always in the gym and ate like a fatass. Jay had short black hair that was always eroding in contrast to his pale skin. Jay was Columbian and Spanish. Everyone had a crush on Jay, they loved his green eyes almost as much as they loved mine. Girls loved all of us, they loved me too before I came out and told everyone I like me some dick and then the girls went for either Jay, Travis, Randy or Andre._

"You're too nice." And before I could continue my sentence the limo abruptly came to a stop.

"I guess we're here?" Randy said a little bit confused as he shifted his body to look out of the window to see a massive crowd of teens and parents of all shapes and forms standing waiting to get into the funeral home to give their blessing to the Made Family.

We each stepped out of the limo one-by-one as the crowd sensed are aura and turned back to watch the other 4 boys that were part of the pack. We all looked at each other as Ms. Made came out from the funeral home and hugged each one of us.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are here, I know that you all have had a rough time with this as did I, but Andre would have wanted all of us to be strong for him, so please come this way!" Ms. Made gestured us to come into the funeral home as we passed by hundredths of people standing in line waiting for approval to come inside.

_Leave it to Andre to still be this popular even while he is dead. _We walked up the red carpet and got front row seats to this utter disaster. Within seconds of us arriving we noticed that Andre's stalker Jenna had arrived into the building and was blind. We all gasped as we all reminisced about the firecracker incident.

* * *

_We all made our way to the side of Jenna Marshals house. "Shh" Escaped an annoyed Andre._

_"Do we have to do this, so what if the girl likes you Andre?" I pleaded as Andre turned around and growled a response._

_"If you want to go home, go! As easily as I made you popular I can break you just that easily you hear me Daniel, so are you in or out?" Andre made his case clear as it was his way or the high-way and I didn't even have my G1 at this point._

_"Fine..." I said giving into the popularity lecture._

_"Daniel is right you should just leave this girl alone." Said an equally annoyed Travis._

_"Shut up, we're just going to pull a little prank on her is all, it's not like I'm trying to blind her or something." Andre said sarcastically as he continued.. "This is a firecracker/stink bomb, when you light it, it sparks but then soon after it gives a little explosion that just fades into a horrible stinky odour, see it's nothing harmful." Andre hissed as he asked Randy for his lighter._

_Randy handed him the lighter as Jay, Travis, Randy and I stepped back away from Andre as he lit the prank and threw it into the window of the house. As soon as it landed into the house, we heard a big explosion as flames erupted from the house._

_"RUN!" Escaped a frantic Andre as we all left the scene of the crime._

* * *

Soon the ceremony started as the priest said, "Due to the severity of disassemblement to Andre's body, we aren't letting anyone see him in this state." Everyone gasped in the room as Ms. Made began to burst into tears. As quick as the ceremony started, the ceremony ended.

We all made are way outside of the funeral home as we all needed some fresh air.

"His body was that mutilated that no one was allowed to see him in his condition?" I asked in disbelief.

"I know that sounds horrific, imagine what Andre went threw for that to even happen..." Randy added as we all started to feel light-headed and nauseous at the thought. Just then simultaneously we all got a _PING_ from our cell-phones.

We all read in unison, "It's just the beginning you fake bitches - A".

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, I will only continue this if I get some feedback, so put in a review if I should continue with this. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
